Crossover High school dxd X Domestic na kanojo
by DyseckCorp
Summary: Bueno no soy bueno con los resúmenes pero es mi primer fanfic o crossover como queras llamarlo así que no va a tener mucha lógica la historia a si que no esperes mucho pero espero que te guste


**Crossover High School Dxd x Doméstico na kanojo**

Bienvenidos a mi historia sé que mi presentación es patética pero realmente no sé cómo comenzar esto bien, es mi primera historia realmente nunca he escrito ninguna pero me intereso este crossover, lástima que nadie lo ha escrito, solo una persona, pero lo dejo en el capítulo 3 así que quise intentarlo, por supuesto la seguiré subiendo aun si las críticas son malas y eso es para mejorar y mejorar mi escritura así que no sean tan malos conmigo sin más dilación empezare espero que les guste.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus creadores, no soy dueño de ningunas de estas obras, esto es solamente para entetener, nada de esto en canónico.

**Prologo**

Vemos a un issei acostado alrededor de sus chicas, una de esas chicas era su hermosa presidenta, o mejor dicho rias gremori, la que lo revivió después de que reinare lo matara en esa cita, aunque aún tenía pesadillas de aquella noche, realmente estaba agradecido , ya llegó un año de haber llegado a kou y solo paso 1 mes para que se enterara que existe ángeles demonios y ángeles caídos, de ahí se rasgó un poco fastidioso porque luego tuve que pelear en un juego de clasificación por la mano de la presidenta ( Nota del autor: me estoy basando en el anime) contra un yakitori realmente arrogante, pero no pude aser nada, después de perderme tomo 1 semana en recuperarme (no recuerdo cuanto estuvo en coma issei jejeje) después de que despertara,grefia vino a mi habitación y me dio un papel con un círculo mágico de teletransporte lo utilizado para ir a la boda y detenerla, tuve que enfrentarme contra el yakitori, pero por suerte logre vencerlo solo por suerte porque bajo su guardia, ahí me di cuenta que tenía que hacerme más fuerte tenían personas más poderosas que podrían quitarme o poner en riesgo la vida de la presidenta no iba a dejar que me quitaran a rías a la persona que más amo, después de lo sucedido con raizer, entrene lo más que pude tenía que hacerme más fuerte presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y mi presentimiento estaba en lo más acertado,vinieron una exorcistas de la iglesia buscando los fragmentos de Excalibur que fueron robadas por anégueles caídos o más bien por kocabiel pero gracias a mi entrenamiento pude frente y casi lo derrotaba de no ser por el dragón emperador blanco que dijo que lo hizo y se lo llevo, realmente no le di muchas vueltas, (bueno todos ya saben lo que pasa después tengo un poco de pereza de escribir todo lo demás así que no situaremos antes del viaje a kioto) hoy era el día en que nos iríamos a kioto de viaje , en este momento situado en el comedor desayunado para ir cuando nos arrepentimos de hablo.(bueno todos ya saben lo que pasa después tengo un poco de pereza de escribir todo lo demás así que no situaremos antes del viaje a kioto) hoy era el día en que nos iríamos a kioto de viaje, en este momento, en el comedor desayunounado para ir nos cuando de repente rias hablo.(bueno todos ya saben lo que pasa después tengo un poco de pereza de escribir todo lo demás así que no situaremos antes del viaje a kioto) hoy era el día en que nos iríamos a kioto de viaje, en este momento, en el comedor desayunounado para ir nos cuando de repente rias hablo.

Rias- ¿issei puedo preguntar algo? issei claro presidenta que es. Rias- bueno desde la primera vez que vine aquí no he visto a tus padres ¿se encuentra de viaje o algo por el estilo? Koneko- usa senpai no sabemos nada de usted, Akenora ara issei-kun oculta algo que no quiere que sepamos. En eso issei puso una cara triste no le gustaba recordad su pasado pero supongo que en cualquier momento rias le preguntaría o cualquiera de las chicas, el hecho que supusiera no significa que no se sintiera triste, no tengas ningún amor amoroso el pasado amaba pero aún seguían los recuerdos, también tenía que visitar a sus padres ya misaki ellos realmente no se mientan que ni siquiera los llamara pero eso era para otro momento así que decidimos decirles a las chías sobre su pasado, ellas confiaban en el así que tenía que aser lo mismo, -bueno rias realmente como ya sabrán vengo de otra ciudad (realmente no se en que ciudad vive natsuo) rias- ¿porque decidiste cambiar de preparatoria issei? Issei bueno es difícil explicarlo presidenta, pero supongo que puedo contarles, todas las chicas en ese momento prestaban mucha atención no era normal ver a issei triste y menos a rias realmente le dolía ver a su issei asi, issei estaba a punto de hablar cuando una alarma sonó demostrando que se les hizo tarde en eso todos se levantaron para apurarse olvidándose del tema en cuestión menos rias pero sabía que su issei en algún momento se lo contaría, todos se apuraron y fueron a la estación, bueno ya todos saben lo que pasa asi que nos situaremos cuando issei llega a kioto, issei se identifica con todos sus compañeros, después de lo de raizer issei intento cambiar la imagen que tenían de la en la preparatoria kou le costó mucho pero ya no tenía la imagen de pervertido, bueno no solo la preparatoria kou se tenía sino que también otras otras, en eso issei se dio cuenta de un uniforme que tenían unas chicas era el uniforme de su antigua preparatoria, en eso escucho su antiguo nombre que utilizaba antes de llegar a kou, voz desconocida –¿natsuo eres tú? El recordaba esa voz, como olvidarla esa voz es parte de su pasado más duro y no tardo en venir una segunda voz que le dolía más escuchar no porque aún sintiera algo, solo eran los recuerdos que seguía aún muy frescos en su mente esos recuerdos de tristeza y dolor ya sabían quiénes estaban detrás de la así que voltearon y allí estaban encontrando las dos personas que le habían roto el corazón.

Bueno aquí dejare el prólogo solo es para ver qué les parece la idea, en el próximo capítulo explicare como natsuo llego a kou y por qué decidió irse de su antigua ciudad también hina aún es maestra y natsuo o issei como lo quieran llamar se combustible cuando iba en 1 preparatoria así que todos los sucesos de domestico sucedieron antes, es solo un fanfic así que no le tomen mucha importancia a la línea del tiempo jajaja


End file.
